Stuck
by Pink-poring10
Summary: Anna and Yoh..having suffered a stupid accident are stuck. Lights out, thunderstorm, what next? (The nightmare continues)CHAP 4 up! ANNAxYOH
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: no not mine...the characters i mean!**

It was mid-afternoon, where large puffy rain clouds started to form over the onsen. Everyone in the  
shaman team was present, slacking around, eating and watching soaps. It wasn't long before the  
whole gang decided to tour around the city out of boredom. Poor Yoh, because a certain itako, with  
non-stop shouting and all, pounded some frenzied lectures on him, he was'nt able to come. It was,  
after all his fault to decorate the whole kitchen with Horo-horo's set of newly improved massive  
snowboards. They (around 10 of them) were propped against the wall, and Yoh, having to "hide" them  
behind his back when his fiance came storming in.

"T-there was'nt any room left upstairs!" He started.

"I know! but you had to put these '**BANG**' (she gave it a kick..) junk IN the kitchen!" Anna fumed, again.

"I tried putting them in my room! but they would'nt fit! they-" He was cut off by another yell.

"WHAT kind of idi-" She stopped in mid sentence, as her little 'kick' started to take effect making  
the snowboards tip towards them.

"Anaaa..look, i'm sorry i messed up..."

"Yoh turn around!"

"..and i promise-"

"YOH!"

"What! Anaa..ahhhh!" Thanks to his fast reflexes, Yoh was able to stop the falling objects on time.  
But having little time and space to react, he was only able to stop the boards with his back. As a  
result, he crashed on her. Luckily, she was able to hold her ground, leaving them in a tilted position.

"DON'T-MOVE!" She commanded, trying to steady herself.

"DON'T-LET-GO!" he shot, circling his arms around her waist for assurance.

She froze, totally unfamiliar of her fiance's sudden move. Anna suddenly felt warm, and knowing she  
was blushing, she hung her head on his left shoulder. It took ten minutes for Yoh to realize that it  
had been twice that he was holding his breath, that he spaced out, and his legs were cramping.

"Annaaa..."

"I know! i'm thinking!" But a sudden rattle just right above them and to the left broke her chain of thoughts.

"Uhm, Anna? something on the shelves are threatening to fall..on us!" He panicked, but she stood silent, thinking.  
'ahh..so thats where it all went..' She smiled 'Tamao's new cooking utensils! Ive found it!' then frowned, as she  
saw that they were hurdled by one of those damed boards. And frowned even more when she found her fiance in a  
very weird expression, which could only mean one thing.

"DONT-YOU-DARE-ASAKURA-YOH!"

"HAAAAaaaachoooo00000000!"

******(****BANG!**) His sneeze recoiled, causing them to break their position and hit the boards.

******(****CRASSH!**) The pots flew all over them. Their attention was diverted to sheilding, which left the boards completly forgotten.

******(****AaaagghhhhHH!**) They screamed in unison as the boards fell on top of them.

"Aghh! my legsss! I can't feel my leeeegss!"

"Damnit YOh! stop squirm-- 'Thud' OUCH! my head!"

"Okay! Hang-on a sec, i'll try to move 'em out of the way" He tried, but no matter how strong the shaman king is, it would'nt budge. He gave up with a loud sigh.

"Greeeaaat! whatta day..how could it get any worse!" He sighed again.

******(****BZITTTT**) The lights were out, leaving them in a state of shock.

"You had to mention that, did'nt you! how could it get any worse!" She spat with an annoyed voice, immitating him.

******(****BOOOM**) A thunderstorm announced it's arrival.

"You were saying?" He muffled a laugh.

She could only hear herself sigh against his shoulder. 'Defeat' she thought.

'Ahaha...at a loss of words..at last! iv'e been waiting for this moment!' Fun was over, he noticed, because  
of the odds. Everyone was out, There's a thunderstorm rumbling about, the lights were out, and they were stuck!  
'Weeeell..' he thought again. 'why should fun be over? it just started!'

**********haahhh...review! pleaaaase! should i make another chapter?  
aanndd ideas..i need some! thanx! everyone!  
**


	2. chap 2

Disc: I don't own anything!

A/N: Hey everyone, its here! Its kind of confusing, so just post whatever question you hav k? and watch out for some POV's, Im not putting any kind of indication..sorry! (im too lazy..)

* * *

It's strange. How we both ended up in this position. I mean, it wouldn't if it was only me. But, Anna? It was so unlike her. Being the almighty 'Itako', she should have forseen this...okay that'sa little farfetched but at least, avoided it. And  
to tell you, she kinda spaced out...a bit...I think...okay now I'm scared! Kinda...reminds me of someone...hummm..? 

"Yoh..." She started, staring at the ceiling. Anna decided it was enough doing some brainstorming...yeah right. So she was determined, without any choice, to check on Yoh's plans... if there were any, she hoped.

"..."

"YOH!" A bit louder.

"huh?" Yoh raised his head to meet her gaze, an irritated one. "What is it? Anna?" She moaned. '_Frustrating as expected, he's the perfect person to ask when you're stuck...gahh_'

"Find us a way out of here..." '_Please! Now's the chance that you could prove yourself  
useful...besides cooking dinner...and lunch...AND breakfast!_'

"I..."

"Yes!" Her eyes lit up, having believed he'd come up with something.

"...Got nothing..." '_ahhaha...there goes my afternoon of naptime.._'

"Baka! I was...I mean..I got nothing too.."

"Really! Oho...now, that's new!" He beamed a smile at her.

'**SLAP!**'

"Owwww!..okay! OKAY! I got it!"

"Pfft...I wasn't expecting this.." She smirked. "But go on, let's see how '**Brilliant**' your plan is."

"...i didn't say it was brilliant! but since you put it that way.."

She raised a brow. He scanned the area around them, trying to make out the objects outline in the kitchen, As if looking for something, or someone. He breathed in, preparing to yell for help. Instead, a weak 'squeak' came out.

"Aaaa...aaamidamaruuuuu-"

'**BONK!**'

"Ow! Oooww! Not the pan, those boards already hit me there! And your slaps were better, you know!" He countered.

'**SLAP!**'

"Yahhhh!"

"Baka! Do you even know that they went out?" She sighed, defeated, and placed an arm over her head. He sighed too, hid his face on her shoulder, his head feeling heavy, and muffled an apology.

"...sorry, Anna." He clasped and tugged a part of her dress for attention.

She lifted her head to glance at his hidden one. '_Huh..?_'

"I...I guess all I could do up to this point is to upset you, ne? He tightened his grip.

"What...?"

"B-better step...step back...than trying to help...ne? Anna?..I-I was just trying to help.." He managed force it all out, even though his head was already swirling, Black spots were hindering his vision, a couple of wushu drums were pounding in his head. Plus he could feel himself loosing breath. '_Ouch... She had to hit the right spot! Oww...I think.. What's this?..a concussion? N-no way! Not now! How?_' Then the bone breaking scene replayed clearly in his mind. Pans, pans, more pans...'Thud' board, even more pans then 'Bonk' another pan, which was intentionally smacked at his head.  
'Oh...those damned boards..'

"Yoh...what are you talking about?"

'_Sorry Anna.._'

"Yoh?" She grimaced. '_Typical of him to respond this slow..._' Impatiently, she poked his head twice. Still no reply, she decided to shake his head, grasping some of his hair.

"Yoh?" She repeated.

"Yoh! Wha-"

"nnnnnggzZzZzZzzzzZ"

"Mmmhhhphh...y-you!" She fumed. '_That idiot! He had to sleep now! What was he thinking..?_'

("_...sorry, Anna")_

("_I...I guess all I could do up to this point is to upset you, ne?")_

"_**What** _were you thinking?" She whispered to herself.

("_B-better step...step back...than trying to help...ne? Anna?..I-I was just trying to help..")_

It takes a minimal amount of time for a person to realize a trivial scene such as this, yet it is a setback to people who are entirely unfamiliar to its own little world. Oh, the '**tugging**' feeling beneath her chest, so uncomfortable, however so right...which one is it? What **_is_** it? It took a series of echoes and flashbacks, for her to realize...

(Flashback: They were 10)

"Ne, Anna? I think I heard Obaa-san that if you take this, your cold will actually go away!" He stretched his hands to pass her a steaming drink. She happily took it, trusting him that it came from his grandmother, she forced a smile and finished the drink. Did I mention that Yoh got the liquid from under the sink? (Mikihisa's secret liquor stuff for depressed shamans..) He concluded it had to be the same, it's colors were identical of course!

10 mins later...

"Aaaachooo! ...aaaachooooo! g-go awaaay! Aaaachhoo!"

"S-sorry, Anna! I was only trying to help! Really!" He quickly muttered his apology.

It was spring, Anna was asked to sort a shelf full of books that Kino used as reference. She was in the middle of piling the 'good' and 'clean' ones when suddenly, a cute hi-pitched boyish voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Annaaaa! Let me help!"

"No! yoh, you don't ha-"

'THUD...THUD...THUD...Craaack (keiko's vase)'

"GO-AWAAAY!" She screamed, as Yoh started to run before she can slap him.

"..I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!"

It took a series of echoes and flashbacks, for her to realize that he was only trying to help. 'Pretty _slow, ne? Blind too...  
I guess..._' She scowled. '_Now that I see and understand...do I? do I have to listen as well?_' She placed and arm around his neck, she sighed, it was supposed to be a hug.

'tug...tug...pull...pull...there it goes again'

* * *

Listen to who! to him of course! haha.. 

If you cant understand what my closing err..phrase? means..just scroll up!  
She's thinkin he slept out of boredom..! not the concussion! Ahah...poor yoh...  
Feel free to ask questions..hahah..

And

Review please!


	3. chap3

DISC: yea..u kno da drill back at chap 1 whoooh!

A/N: here it is! chapter 3! auhghh..it took me a while, sorry!

thanx u guys, for reviewin!

* * *

"DANNA!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"OKAMI!"

**BANG BANG**

"Ryu, your supposed to knock, not break the door!" Ren pointed out. The gang planned to  
treck around the city, since a thunderstorm came uninvited, they were forced to retreat to  
the onsen. Much to their liking, the doors were locked, the lights were out, and they were  
freezing out in the porch. '_What a day_' the china-man sighed. BANG 'humph, I told that idiot-"

"Calm down, everyone! i'm sure Amidamaru and Bason found out the problem-" A sudden  
flash of green and white hit Faust straight in the face. "..umpphh..."

"KOROOOO! KOROoOo!"

"What? Kororo?" Ryu grabbed the poor thing. "What's wrong?"

"KOROOOOOO!"

"DAMMIT! I don't understand a thing it says! HORO HOROOO!" 'Goddamn these freakin'  
sacred souls..' Ren cursed as he was about to find the Ainu when the door flew open.

**THUD**

"DANNAAAAA!"

"No, it's Amidamaru" Faust replied.

"YOH-DONO!"

"It's very bad! Bachama!" (**a/n**: "bachama" i dont know..is this how u spell it?) Bason added.

The three shamans, although confused, rushed inside.Having understood that kororo was not the  
only spirit in distress, they sped to the kitchen only to find an unusual scene that greeted them.  
Shocking, yep, just before Faust found a candle from the kitchen counter that iluminated the whole room.

"D-danna...O-kami..." Ryu grimaced. 'Is this what they do all the time? When nobody's around?'

"..." Ren grimaced. 'What a stange position...'

"Y-yoh-kun...and..anna-san!" Faust grimaced. 'I knew it! Once they empty the house, they get to have fun!'

"Mwehehe...Why is HE always lucky!" Horo horo grinned. 'Hoo boy! lucky i brought the cameraaaa..'

(a/n: anna fell asleep..dunno..heh )

"When did you arrive?"

"Just now!"

Everybody was silent, only to be disturbed by three other spirits in an uneasy manner.

"KOROO! KOKOROOO! Kororo jumped on the Ainu's hair to get his attention. Amidamaru on the  
other hand was frantic. "YOH-DONO! ANNA-DONO! Wake up!" He tried to fan both of them on  
the floor with his hands.

"Bachama! They're both unconcious! help them! BACHAMAAA! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU THREE!"

"Ehh?"

"Whaa.?"

"Hmm..?'

**CLICK...CLICK...CLICK**

"HORO HORO-KUN!" The samurai shouted, still frantic. "WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING?"

"...taking" **CLICK** "..pictures..." **CLICK...CLICK**

"BACHAMAAAAA! help them!" Bason insisted.

"..I guess we'll move the boards..."

The four started to move the boards, then the pans. Quickly but careful enough not to wake them  
both...or her, because they all know hell would break loose right then and there. ouch.

**SHhhhhhk...**

**Thuddd..**

**Shhhhkkkk...CLANK**

**CLICK...CLICK...**

"DAMN! YOU BAKA AINU! I'M GONNA-" SLAP "mmppphhh.." Faust and Ryu clamped the Ren's mouth.

"Easy there..Ren..or you'll wake up 'her-highness'"

"Ahh..Okami wouldn't be pleased..."

**THUD**

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?"

"Okami! Mercy!"

"No, its just us, you dolt!"

"Sis! Jun-san! Tamao! ...how'd you get in here?" Horo shot them a confused look. His sister, Pirica,  
and the others Jun and Tamao were able to slip inside the kitchen. '_oohh..the back door's open...heh_.'

"Horo horo! What do you think your- WHAT THE HE-" SLAP " mmmpphh.." they did it again.

"Anna-chan..Yoh-kun.." Jun blushed. 'Oh my..at least horo took pictures..ohohoho!'

"Yoh-sama...Anna-sama..." Tamao blushed. 'is this a part of her lectures to yoh-sama?'

"A-ano..we'll just leve them be.." jun started, ready to leave the place. "We'll all stay in the hotel!"

"Okay..not before we lock the doors from the outside.." The ainu said with a laugh in his voice.

"ehh..?" everybody exept the ainu and the sleeping bodies were confused.

"You know...we leave them here...alone.. the lights are out, thunderstorm...ALONE..get the idea?"

"ohhhh..."

At least everyone understood and started to empty the house of the little things that could  
aid the duo's escape. Tools, weapons, combustible things, kitchenware, whatever they  
found helpful, and lastly, 'anna-sama's' beads. Tamao thought Anna could come up with  
something..er,devastating by summoning. At last, when everying and everyone was wet  
(from the rain) and packed away in Jun's car, they bolted the doors from the outside.

"Say..Kororo..iv'e got one last idea!"

"Korooo..?"

"Freez it up!" He instructed the little pokoro.

"KOROoo!" Poor little soul.

"Freeze the whole house, Kororo! Whooooh!"

"KOROOO!" And with that 'simple' command, The cute little sacred soul layered the whole  
Asakura household with thick, super-enhanced, Shamanic ice with a single breath.  
Everyone stopped at their tracks, dropped their umbrellas and..

"HORO HOROOOO!"

"WHAT-DID-YOU-DOOOO! HORO HORO!"

"DANNA! OKAMIIII!

"Faust..is my brother sick..?" Faust could only nod.

"...let's get in the car.."

"B-bachama..." "in the car, Bason, you too Amidamaru.."

"Y-yoh...dono..Anna-dono..."

**CRAAAAAAAACK**

"MERCY! OOOOKAMI!"

"Ryu..it was just lightning..get in the car everyone! before we get sick!"

**BRrrrrrgHH bgggGGHHH**

The engines roared as everyone ordered pai long (the driver) to get to the hotel  
as fast as he can. Pai long, without doubt, sped; knocking everyone back.

"Oof..."

* * *

**AHhhh..im gonna die of hunger! nyways, tis done..! chap 4 is comming...Please review! someone! nyways, (crazy4padfoot: whats confusing? hehe..im sorry..! im just not as good as the others! but i'll clear it up..sometime..ahah..)  
**


	4. chap 4

  
----------

"Unnhh.." Anna woke up at the sound of a muffled thunder. 'Why is it darker than usual?' She asked  
herself before giving Yoh a nudge at the ribs. THUD. It sent him rolling right next to her from atop.

"Huh? the boards...they're gone.." She spoke to herself, probably assumed that Yoh was already  
awake... '..wait, Yoh!' She mentally screamed. "YOH!" She grabbed a handful of his hair and  
shook him hard. "Wake up Y-" She felt something both dry and sticky; made her come to an  
abrupt halt mentally and physically.

Blood

'Kuso..must have been those damn boards' She tried to examine the wound, because the room was  
poorly lit,. 'It's dry..' She touched the wound and was rewarded a soft moan. 'The blood crusted  
all over the cut..it stopped the flow...for now..i think..' She decided to find any kind of source that  
would give off light, even a little glow stick would do. just so she could check on him. To see if  
he would be alright. No, to make sure he'd be alright. She was worried, afterall. This moment  
sure is similar to those days, she thought, while rummaging through the kitchen's cabinets.  
Those days when she'd try so hard not to, but would always end up taking off a few of her masks.  
Just so she could reach him, so she could check on him, to make sure...

She slid the last drawer open to find something she'd expected to be broken. 'Flashlight!'  
She hurried over to his side, quickly dropped to her knees and flashed some light over to  
his wound. 'knew it...' She grabbed the first aid kit that she kept in one of those cabinets.

'Damn...why is it so cold all of a sudden? is it snowing? and where's the wind if there's a friggin'  
thunderstorm?' She reached out to the windows to move it aside. 'It's stuck...jeez..I can't see a  
thing! what's goin' on?'

"uhhnhhh.." She shrugged her thoughts aside, thinking Yoh would need more attention.

------------------------

"Please! just calm down!"

"NoO! Not what after YOU did! you little-"

"What did I do, hm?" He was getting tired of this. Yoh had tried to help the old lady for almost  
as long as he can remeber. She just wouldn't budge..maybe she can't be help. She's as  
crazy as she looks. White nightdress with fresh bloodstains, typical widow in total confusion.  
Does she even know she's dead? he thought, shifting his position.

"YOU! you have insulted me! I have powers, you know!" She screamed.

"Eh..? well..give it a shot." 'Powers? oh yeah..she's dead alright.' He smirked.

"AgghHH! YOUUU! I'm going to make you SUFFER! Weakness.." She took a step towards him.  
"i'll read your mind..." Another step. "..and find your weakness.."

Yoh grinned. "Weakness? ..Sorry, iv'e got nothing to loose right now!" he puffed his chest. "And i  
believe my training took it out off me a long time ago.."

She was silent, only to stare at him icily, as if reading his mind for real. Minutes passed by,  
but the both were still silent. He was getting really really tired. Nothing was gonna happen, he  
knew it by instinct.

"See?" His grin grew wider. "There's nothing that could poss-" A sudden grab at his back  
made him stop. It was the lady's turn to grin.

"Yoh.." The figure clung on to him, it's voice soft and alien.

"Y-yohhh.." It repeated. He tried to pry the hands away, but the grasp on to his shirt was  
strong. 'That's it, im breaking your bones!' Just before he fisted his hands to strike, the  
figure yelled his name, audible and clear. "YOH!" Blood spattered on his shirt and pants.  
And this time, he knew whom it belonged. 'Anna...'

"Help me...Yoh.." Her grip loosened, and she slid falling beneath him. "H-help..."

He froze, staring at her bloodied form on the ground. 'I don't believe this...I DON'T!'  
His mind was ready to blow. 'There's no way...NO WAY that she could be here..NO!'  
Looking back at the figure, he furrowed his brows. 'I'm not giving in!' He clenched  
his fists, ignoring the figure beneath him. 'blood! there's too much blood!'

"THIS-IS-NOT-REAL!" He screamed.He found himself unmoving, panting, and his fists shaking.  
Blood covered her lithe body. Cuts, bruises, were littered randomly to her skin. what the  
hell happened? more importantly, how could HE let this happen? 'NO! this isn't real! not at all!'

"Yoh..help me..p-please.." And with that last whimper, he dropped to his knees and took her in his arms,  
which were shaking violently. Seeing anna cry was nightmare enough. But this, THIS! This was HEll!  
Hell and everything beyond it! This scene that played before him...this was his...true weakness.

"Anna stay with me! I'm taking you to Faust!" He positioned her so he can lift her.

"Aaauughh!" She screamed, her eyes filled with tears. "No! dont lift me! It hurts..so much.."  
He stiffened, he was fresh out of options..he was loosing her.

She spat more blood, it slid down to her cheek. He wiped it off, even if it didn't help. It kept on flowing.  
He couldn't stand staring at her any longer. He couldn't stand hearing her gasp a little louder as  
it pumped blood off her mouth. He couldn't stand watching her die. He couldn't stand it when  
she was leaving him, and there was nothing he could do.

"I'mghh..Shoohrry...Yohh.." more blood. She raised her face to see him one last time.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye, Anna..so stay with me!" Something. He thought, do something!  
Instead, he squinted his eyes and hugged her tight. 'No, not yet! Not like this!'  
But he could feel her aura slip away, like trying to catch fish with bare hands.

"Don't go...ANNAAAA!"

-----------------------

"DON'T GO!" He bolted up, not even daring to open his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Yoh." Came a soft reply.

He turned to the source of the voice, and opened his eyes. "Anna..." He sighed and hugged her.  
He didn't care if he'd be getting a slap or a bash. He just wanted to hug her, because it didn't  
feel right thinking that everything was just a dream. He snaked his arms around her waist, his body  
trembling slightly. It wasn't like him, he thought, being this scared and paranotic all of a sudden. 

"I was so scared...It was so real! and you, you-"

"Bad dream, Yoh" She interrupted, and surprisingly returned the hug. "Bad dream.."

"Ahh.." Was the only word he could muster, and tightened his hold around her waist. He noticed  
the atmosphere colder than he remembered, the lights were still out, and a single beam of  
dim light that came from a flshlight.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you said.." He breathed, inhaling her scent. "Bad dream...but it was so real.." He closed his  
eyes, hoping it would rid the scenes of his nightmare, and buried his face on her soulder.

"Yoh...THIS is real..isn't it?"

He simply nodded.

'She IS my weakness...yet my strength...this...my deepest secret..' He thought while closing the  
gap between them by tightening the hug. 'A secret that i've overlooked...8 years..' (1)

Outside, the storm still brewed and the layers of ice were as thick as ever. Time passed, but  
unluckily for them, nightfall has yet to come.

-------------------------------

(1) they met at the age of 10, right? so..8 years, that kinda makes  
them both 18.So Anna's got that hotel thing she dreamed but she's  
hired someone to run the business, cause' the gang's having a vacation.

(2)Yoh won the title of shaman king uhmm..3 years ago! i'll put it that way..

yeah! chapter 4 dooooone! thanx 4 readin', and review pleaz!


End file.
